Vengeance
by Soal
Summary: Raistlin revient des abysses. Va se former entre Dalamar et lui une relation tres ambigue sur fond d'enlèvement d'enfants. Attention ! cette fic n'est pas a mettre entre toutes les mains. Tortures et allusions a des commerces pédophiles. Slash.
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Vengeance

Auteur : Soal

Série : Lance dragon

Genre : tortures en tout genre. (yaoi dans la suite)

Attention !!!: Cette fic est à déconseiller aux âmes sensibles et aux plus jeunes, certaines allusions pourraient les choquer. 

Vengeance

Chapitre un

Dalamar ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Son maître était revenu.

Il était la étendu sur le lit, terrible même dans son sommeil.

Comment avait il fait pour sortir des abysses ? Cela resterait sans doute un mystère ......

Les paupières s'ouvrirent d'un coup sec. Lentement, le corps souple se redressa et les yeux glacials scrutèrent les alentours enregistrant chaque détails.

Un sourire dur étira les lèvres fines.

- J'ai réussi !

- Sha ..... Shalafi ?

L'insupportable regard se fixa sur lui.

- Tiens, tiens ! Un traître !

L'insulte toucha l'elfe au coeur même si dans le fond Raistlin n'avait pas tort.

"Je n'avais pas le choix", murmura t'il très bas

- Vraiment ?

Le ton persifleur et ironique rendit l'apprenti encore plus mal à l'aise.

Une main se tendit vers lui et appuya violemment sur sa poitrine.

Dalamar tomba à genoux sur le sol se tordant de douleur; les cicatrices laissées par Raistlin faisaient toujours horriblement mal mais la c'était insoutenable.

L'humain ne fit pas un geste pour l'aider, il se contenta de le regarder calmement pendant qu'il luttait pour respirer.

- Allons remets toi ! Ceci n'est qu'un avant goût

Dalamar sentit un froid persistant l'envahir. Que voulait il dire ? Avait il l'intention de se venger non seulement de lui mais aussi des autres.

Si jamais Raistlin décidait de .....

Lisant dans ses pensées, le mage noir eut un rictus mauvais.

- En effet, je pourrais reprendre ce que j'avais commencé avant mon .....disons .... départ. Je pourrais tuer tous ceux qui avaient osé se mettre en travers de mon chemin, ou simplement toutes les misérables larves peuplant cette planète. Je pourrais à nouveau répandre la terreur. Seulement, je n'en ai pas envie. Ce ne serait pas amusant, les entendre hurler, supplier, ça 

m'ennuierait simplement. Par contre .... si c'est toi .....

Raistlin se pencha un peu promenant ses doigts à travers la robe sur les blessures de l'elfe.

- Je vais te proposer un jeu Dalamar. Il est très simple. Tu vas souffrir à leur place. Ce sera eux ou toi. Qu'en penses tu le choix est intéressant pour un traître qui a soit disant fait son devoir ? Non ?

A suivre


	2. Chapitre 2

Titre : Vengeance

Auteur : Soal

Série : Lance dragon

Genre : tortures en tout genre. (yaoi dans la suite)

Attention !!!: Cette fic est à déconseiller aux âmes sensibles et aux plus jeunes, certaines allusions pourraient les choquer. 

Vengeance

Chapitre deux

Recroquevillé dans un coin de sa chambre, Dalamar sanglotait.

Que devait il faire ? Que pouvait il faire ? Se battre contre Raistlin ? Gagnerait il seulement ? Et si oui au prix de combien de vies humaines ? 

Le mage noir était capable de toutes les atrocités, il le savait bien. 

Obstinément une solution s'imposait à lui: accepter, se soumettre à l'étrange marché qui lui était proposé. S'il choisissait cette voie, Raistlin s'était engagé à ne jamais sortir de la tour, personne ne se douterait de son existence, quant à lui Dalamar et bien ....

_____________________________________________

Raistlin attendait, tranquillement, patiemment. Il avait donné deux heures à l'elfe pour réfléchir mais il ne doutait pas du résultat. Il connaissait suffisamment son apprenti pour savoir que ce dernier finirait par consentir. Sans doute y verrait il non seulement un sacrifice nécessaire mais aussi une pénitence pour une faute qui n'avait jamais existé.

Un léger coup fut frapper à la porte et Dalamar entra résigné. 

Un sourire d'une rare cruauté étira les lèvres de l'humain

- Tu es donc d'accord

Un timide hochement de tête lui répondit. Incapable d'articuler un seul mot, il laissa son maître l'approcher. Celui porta un doigt à sa gorge appuyant légèrement; l'effet fut immédiat. La respiration de l'elfe s'accéléra, sa bouche s'ouvrit précipitamment essayant d'aspirer un air qui lui était maintenant refusé. Les bras tendus à l'extrême, les yeux écarquillés, il tentait de combattre l'asphyxie qui le gagnait. Passant derrière lui, Raistlin enfonça ses mains dans son dos laissant des plaies sanglantes. Une douleur fulgurante traversa Dalamar incapable de crier. Son corps se plia en deux mais fut retenu par une poigne de fer au niveau de son estomac. La souffrance se fit plus forte, plus aiguë, le décors s'estompa peu à peu de son champs de vision remplacé par des flashs de lumière vive. Se tordant sous les spasmes qui l'agitait, il s'effondra finalement ne pouvant en supporter plus.

Raistlin observa la forme évanouie. Son apprenti gisait à terre, les cheveux étalés en corolle autour de lui, sa robe collée à sa peau révélait des taches rouges sombres et un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche entrouverte.

Satisfait, l'humain souleva sa victime la serrant contre son torse. Il n'aurait plus à craindre l'ennui tant qu'il l'aurait à sa merci. Grâce à lui il avait retrouvé les sensations de sa jeunesse lorsqu'il éprouvait encore du plaisir à faire le mal avant que la lassitude ne le gagne. Curieusement, il sentait que contrairement aux autres il ne se fatiguerait jamais de lui.

A suivre


	3. Chapitre 3

Titre : Vengeance

Auteur : Soal

Série : Lance dragon

Genre : tortures en tout genre. (yaoi dans la suite)

Attention !!!: Cette fic est à déconseiller aux âmes sensibles et aux plus jeunes, certaines allusions pourraient les choquer. 

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Prune : merci beaucoup ^_______________________________^. Et bien en fait les sentiments de Raistlin sont très très ambiguës, et c'est quelqu'un qui aime de façon assez spéciale ^^ mais bon tout se fait par étapes ^-^

Gaeriel Jedusor : *-* mais non pas du tout !!

Vengeance

Chapitre trois

Allongé sur sa couche, Dalamar observait les âmes en peines s'agiter autour de lui telles de vieilles femmes en veines de potions médicinales.

Dans l'impossibilité de bouger, il ne pouvait que se soumettre aux soins qu'il recevait essayant vainement d'oublier la souffrance qui le hantait, d'oublier surtout le fait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais parler. 

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait sentit outre les blessures infligées que quelque chose en lui était différent.

C'était tout simplement la perte de sa voix: Raistlin l'avait rendu muet à vie.

Cette certitude lui amenait une multitude d'émotions contradictoires: colère, désespoir, et en même temps le sentiment de payer pour sa trahison.

Son shalafi se rendait justice. 

Doucement il ferma les yeux, son maître finirait bien par se lasser de lui et par le tuer, alors il serait enfin en paix.

____________________________________________

Terriblement concentré, le fantôme s'efforça de bien interpréter les gestes du maître des robes noires. Cela faisait déjà trois mois que celui ci ne communiquait plus que par signes et il avait été très difficile de s'adapter. 

Ses congénères et lui commettaient encore beaucoup d'erreurs au grand amusement de Raistlin qui semblait toujours comprendre ce que voulait dire son apprenti et qui quelques fois leur faisait la grâce d'une traduction.

Raistlin Majere !

Ils avaient tous été terrifié quand il l'avait vu ; sans aucune raison d'ailleurs puisqu'il vivait en reclus dans son laboratoire n'en sortant que rarement et surtout pas pour le monde extérieur.

La seule personne qui pourrait légitimement se plaindre de son retour était Dalamar, lequel avait profondément changé. Devenu d'une minceur extrême, tout son corps possédait la fragilité d'une jeune fille, son visage s'était affiné et ses grands yeux reflétaient un monde de douleur et d'angoisse aussi bien que de résignation. 

Un regard interrogateur l'arracha à ses réflexions; il se dépêcha d'assurer à l'elfe que ses ordres seraient suivis tout en lui tendant une missive arrivée le matin même.

Dalamar la prit un peu étonné, qui pouvait .....

Caramon ! ça alors ! Il lui demandait de l'aide ! A lui !

L'homme devait vraiment être aux abois mais c'était compréhensible après tout, son fils venait d'être enlevé.

Poussant un profond soupir, il plia la lettre indécis. Que faire ?

Il ne pouvait pas ignorer l'appel mais jamais Raistlin n'accepterait de le laisser partir.

A suivre

Merci pour les deux reviews que j'ai reçu. Et j'espère que j'en recevrai pleins d'autres *_* (je mets mes textes ici pour savoir ce que je continue ou pas, alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez siouplé ^^)


	4. Chapitre 4, 5 et 6

Merci pour les reviews !! Pour me faire pardonner mon retard et vous remercier voila trois chapitres au lieu d'un.

Mais avant tout voila mes réponses :

Prune : Oui je crois que c'est bien cette définition !! J'étais dans ma période « méchants amoureux » quand j'ai commencé cette fic donc voila… Pour répondre à ta question, oui il est attiré dès le début et c'est d'ailleurs le pourquoi de son attitude. Il l'explique un peu lui-même dans quelques chapitres. Merci pour tes compliments !! Vi un Dal' muet j'aimais bien, je me suis attaché à lui mais mon perso préféré c'est quand même Raist… j'ai toujours eu un faible pour ce genre de personnage. Et voila enfin la suite.

Eriu Pour pallier a mes chapitres courts en voila trois. Les sentiments de Raist seront beaucoup plus explicité à partir du dixième chapitre si ma mémoire est encore bonne… contente que tu ais aimé.

Zorcacoucou copine !! merci de commentaire et vala tout pleins de chapitres qui te plairont j'espère.

Screamymerci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

Kitsune-chan merci !! Et voila d'autres chapitres

Niano okay ! voila toujours ceci.

Dodie ange : en fait elle est continuée. Je crois que j'ai déjà une vingtaine de chapitres sur papier et j'en ajoute de temps en temps, par contre pour publier… je ne publie les suites que quand je vois que ça intéresse quelqu'un ;;

Slipou Merci !! D'autres fics Lance Dragon ??? J'en avais fait une autre… dont j'ai arrêté la publication parce qu'elle ne semblait pas plaire… Quant à Vengeance, non je ne l'arrête pas, il y a pas mal de chapitres déjà faits et en cours mais comme je l'ai dit je suis assez lente niveau publication et je ne publie que quand je sais que les chapitres sont attendus au moins par quelques uns.

Merci encore pour vos commentaires, continuez à m'en envoyer, même critiques.

Vengeance

Chapitre quatre

Enfin ils approchaient de la demeure de Caramon !

Dalamar se sentit soulagé, il n'aurait jamais supporté ne serait ce qu'une demi heure de plus à cheval ! C'était étrange il était devenu d'une faiblesse désolante : lui qui pouvait avant voyager des jours et des jours sans aucune fatigue voila qu'il désespérait d'arriver au bout d'un petit déplacement sans importance. Il est vrai que ses blessures ne contribuaient pas à le rendre en forme, Raistlin s'étant particulièrement défoulé la veille.

L'elfe frissonna en repensant à la colère de son maître lorsqu'il lui avait montré la lettre. Il avait bien cru mourir sous la violence des coups, se rappelant encore le sentiment de déchirure qui l'avait envahit. Il voyait déjà la fin de son calvaire, la mort bienfaisante qui lui tendait les bras puis tout à coup son bourreau s'était arrêté : son calme et sa froideur habituels remplaçant la sauvagerie dont il venait de faire preuve. Et pour une raison connue de lui seul il avait finalement décidé que Dalamar répondrait à l'appel de son jumeau à condition qu'il l'accompagne bien sur.

- Tiens ! Voila mon cher frère qui fait le pied de grue avec sa grâce légendaire !

Ce persiflage choqua l'elfe, on ne parlait pas ainsi d'un homme ayant perdu son enfant. Toutefois son air réprobateur ne fit que réjouir l'humain qui rabattit sa capuche sur lui masquant ses traits.

- Tu sais tu as vraiment manqué ta vocation : la robe blanche

Un regard incendiaire le fit éclater d'un rire ironique. Arrêtant sa monture, il descendit et attira son apprenti dans ses bras le portant comme un nouveau né. Celui ci ne réagit pas habitué à l'humour complètement tordu de Raistlin qui s'amusait de la tête ahuri de Caramon. Sans doute n'était ce que pour voir son expression d'abrutissement total devant la découverte de l'état lamentable du maître des robes noires qu'il avait entrepris cette expédition et certainement pas pour son neveu dont le sort lui indifférait totalement, il n'avait cessé de le répéter.

- Et bien il ne s'est pas arrangé on dirait ! Il ne m'a même pas reconnu ! Il loge son propre frère sans s'en douter ! Je me demande comment il réagirait si ...... Déjà qu'il s'est comporté comme le plus parfait des imbéciles quand il t'a vu !

Dalamar prit une feuille de papier sur la commode et inscrivit:

- Qu'en pensez vous ?

- C'est un idiot

- Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'entendais par là.

Raistlin observa l'elfe un instant puis déclara

- D'après ce qu'il nous a raconté je ne vois qu'une solution : les marchands d'esclaves

Son vis à vis sursauta et remua vivement les lèvres oubliant dans son trouble qu'il ne pouvait parler.

L'humain comprit toutefois

- Il existe des personnes avec des goûts .... hum .... un peu spéciaux . Les jolis garçon de sept ans font parait il fureur…

A suivre

* * *

Vengeance

Chapitre cinq

- C'est ici

Dalamar regarda l'auberge avec répulsion.

Elle était pourtant belle, propre et apparemment respectable. Qui pouvait se douter que son propriétaire vendait des enfants à ses clients ?

Raistlin le savait lui mais comment l'avait il découvert ? Se pouvait il ...... ?

Non ! Son shalafi était certainement maléfique, de la à s'attaquer à des bébés ....

- Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? C'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'on retrouve le gosse !

C'était vrai, il se revoyait encore dans la chambre que Caramon leur avait donnée, sous le choc de l'hypothèse de son maître. Si Palin avait été enlevé par des marchands d'esclaves....

Bien entendu son oncle voulait repartir vers la tour, ils étaient venus bon maintenant ....

Privé de parole, il ne restait plus qu'une solution pour l'elfe, se jeter aux genoux de l'humain en espérant qu'il change d'avis.

Celui ci s'était fâché le taxant de sensiblerie et de sentimentalisme dégoulinant pour finalement accepter d'effectuer des recherches en échange d'une petite séance de torture évidemment.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cet endroit répugnant.

Pelotonné dans un coin, Damian attendait. L'établissement se remplissait lentement, certains restaient dans la salle principale mais beaucoup passaient directement dans la secondaire après le code de rigueur examinant la rangée de garçonnets destinés à satisfaire leurs désirs les plus vils.

Levant un peu la tête, l'enfant s'amusa à les observer. Qui aurait il cette nuit ?

Peu importait après tout.

Un frémissement se fit soudain entendre: deux mages noirs venaient d'entrer.

L'un était un superbe elfe d'apparence fragile dont les yeux semblaient chercher frénétiquement quelque chose. Quant à l'autre .... de longs cheveux dorés, un regard glacial, un rictus cruel aux lèvres, il était impressionnant. Pour le moment il semblait se divertir de l'air déçu de son compagnon qui n'avait manifestement pas trouvé ce pour quoi il était venu.

Damian sentit un maigre espoir naître en lui, si seulement il arrivait à leur plaire suffisamment ils pourraient l'acheter et l'emmener avec eux.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il songeait à ça préférant de beaucoup des clients de passage plutôt que des propriétaires permanents en voulant pour leur argent.

Cependant l'appel de la magie se fit le plus fort, il fallait qu'il essaye.

A suivre

* * *

Vengeance

Chapitre six

Raistlin retint de justesse un gloussement. Ca ne ferait pas très sérieux pour quelqu'un dont le nom entraînait la terreur chez des populations entières de pouffer de rire comme un gamin. Toutefois il était extrêmement dur de rester impassible devant l'expression de son apprenti. Celui ci envisageait certainement une série de meurtres groupés lorgnant d'un air mauvais les habitués de l'auberge.

Ne pouvant résister au plaisir de le taquiner, il alpagua l'aubergiste demandant une chambre unique pour la nuit restant volontairement ambigu dans sa requête.

La mine entendue de son interlocuteur lui apprit qu'il avait réussi son coup, il croyait qu'il allait passer une soirée torride en compagnie de l'elfe et d'un bambin de son choix. Dalamar avec sa réaction de poisson hors de l'eau était du plus haut comique. Il semblait scandalisé.

Déjà un adolescent de treize ans à peu près s'approchait d'eux mais fut coupé dans son élan par un demi elfe de dix ans tout au plus qui paraissait étrangement déterminé.

Raistlin ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer sa beauté, il ressemblait à Dalamar d'ailleurs. Peut être est ce dernier fait qui lui fit prendre sa décision, paisiblement il se dirigea vers les chambres suivit de son apprenti interloqué et du jeune garçon.

Damian referma délicatement la porte puis se tourna observant ses deux clients.

L'homme aux cheveux dorés s'était assis sur le lit se mordillant la lèvre cachant un sourire sarcastique. Le brun, lui, était vraisemblablement furieux et se lança dans une explication gestuelle des plus dynamique. Ainsi il était muet et ne voulait apparemment pas de lui.

Avec un petit pincement au coeur, l'enfant s'approcha de l'humain posant les deux mains sur sa cuisse. Se penchant il allait atteindre sa bouche quand il se sentit brutalement repoussé en arrière.

C'était Dalamar qui avec une énergie renouvelée le traînait vers la sortie.

Raistlin au comble de la joie s'esclaffa provoquant un accès de colère noire chez son vis à vis.

- Je vous souhaite de pourrir dans les abysses vous et votre maudit sens de l'humour !!!!

De surprise l'elfe en lâcha le garçonnet, il pouvait à nouveau parler.

A suivre


	5. Chapitre 7 et 8

Pour Slipou, que j'ai rencontré sur slash boulevard et que je remercie pour m'avoir relancé sur cette fic. Voila deux chapitres en espérant qu'ils te plairont.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Slipou oui j'avais une fic mais comme elle contenait beaucoup de persos originaux et que Dal' et Raistlin n'étaient pas ensembles… elle ne plaisait pas trop. Alors je le continue pour moi !!!!!!!!!! euh… Dalamar moins souffrir… c'est pas vraiment pour tout de suite !!! il va encore lui arriver pas de trucs à notre petit elfe. En tout cas merci de suivre cette histoire et n'hésite pas à reviewver ça me fait très plaisir !!

Saael' : copine merci pour tous tes compliments et merci à toi aussi de suivre l'histoire !! si je me souviens bien sur le site j'avais publié jusqu'au chapitre 15… donc tu auras bientôt pleins d'inédits n'hésite pas à me relancer pour avoir les suites, j'ai tendance à oublier de les publier . tu commences à me connaître !! gros bisous et merci encore

Vengeance

Chapitre sept

Sidéré l'elfe porta les deux mains à sa gorge, sa voix .....

- Je ..... comment ..... ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son shalafi avait annulé le sort. Il pouvait.....

Sa colère balayée par une joie totale, il se jeta au cou de l'humain les larmes aux yeux. Le temps qu'il lui restait à vivre lui paraîtrait moins dur avec la pratique de sa magie.

- Je n'y suis absolument pour rien

Désarçonné, il regarda son maître qui souriait d'un air pervers.

- Tu pouvais reparler à n'importe quel moment, il suffisait que tu éprouves une des deux émotions

- Deux émotions ?

- Colère ou ......

Le sourire s'élargit

- plaisir physique

Dalamar réfléchit, il avait entendu parler de ce genre de sorts liés aux sensations mais pour quelle raison ......

Devenu soudain d'une superbe couleur pourpre devant le regard suggestif, l'elfe se détourna embarrassé et excédé. Ainsi il recommençait.

Raistlin n'avait jamais caché son attirance pour lui, lui faisant journellement des propositions. Pourtant il ne l'avait jamais forcé. Il aurait pu le prendre sans qu'il puisse opposer de résistance mais non, il se contentait d'allusions et de plaisanteries tortueuses à en en juger par la farce dont il venait d'être victime.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Raistlin toujours si soigneux laissait traîner ses carnets de magie un peu partout, carnets que lui comme un imbécile n'avait jamais ouvert.

Résistant à la tentation d'étrangler son Shalafi, Dalamar se força à rester calme.

Des choses plus urgentes réclamaient son attention comme retrouver Palin ou écarter le gamin, qui avait suivit la conversation, interloqué de l'humour dévastateur de l'humain. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait encore inventer ?

- Shalafi, je pense que nous devrions renvoyer cet enfant

- Pourquoi ?

- SHALAFI !!!!!

- Très bien ! Comme tu veux !

Bien que légèrement étonné de l'assentissement rapide de son maître, Dalamar décida d'en profiter et de faire sortir au plus vite le jeune garçon. C'est alors qu'il le vit agenouillé devant lui au bord des larmes.

- Je vous en prie ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez mais achetez moi ! S'il vous plait !

A suivre

Vengeance

Chapitre huit

Damian était désespéré, l'elfe ne voulait pas de lui. Il ne lui plaisait pas.

Il avait semblé agréer à l'humain qui, voyant que son compagnon désapprouvait son choix, était maintenant d'accord pour le laisser aller. Ne pouvaient ils pas lui accorder une chance de prouver ce dont il était capable avant de le rejeter ?

D'habitude il faisait envie aux clients alors pourquoi ......

Rassemblant tout son courage, il se prosterna, implorant.

- S'il vous plait .......

Surpris et embarrassé, Dalamar ne savait plus quoi faire.

Du regard il interrogea son maître qui réfléchissait intensément.

- D'autres pourraient t'acheter

- Ils ne sont pas mages

Raistlin sourit.

- Je vois .... Tu voudrais être notre apprenti

- Je vous en prie .... je travaillerai dur, je vous obéirai en tout .... J'ignore quel genre de garçon vous cherchiez mais je peux .... Essayez moi cette nuit ! Je ne vous décevrai pas !

En entendant cette supplique, l'elfe fut pris de nausée. Un enfant si jeune qui parlait ainsi c'était ....

- Quel est ton nom ?

L'humain paraissait pensif.

- Damian

- Nous partons tout de suite. Va prendre tes affaires !

Le garçonnet se précipita hors de la pièce redoutant qu'il change d'avis.

- Shalafi !

- Tu préfères qu'il reste ici à faire la prostituée ?

- Non ....

- Il pourra nous être utile pour chercher Palin. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il est trop jeune à mon

goût !

Dalamar se sentit rougir mais ne dit rien. Raistlin avait raison, l'enfant devait partir ... cependant les autres ....

Un rictus sardonique de son maître lui appris qu'il y avait déjà songé.

A suivre


	6. Chapitre 9

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Slipou : appelle moi comme tu veux d'ailleurs c'est très mignon tu veux mon autre fic Lance Dragon ? Si tu veux… ! elle est un peu spéciale je te préviens, donne moi ton adresse e mail et je t'enverrai le premier chapitre. Et oui pour le moment Dalamar souffre encore ; tu vas le voir de suite. Mon pauvre elfe, le pire c'est que je l'aime bien en plus ! merci pour tes compliments concernant la seconde émotion que Dal' pourrait ressentir… oui ç'aurait été mieux ç mais la non plus c'est pas près d'arriver… en plus je compte faire Vengeance en deux volets, alors ; Il y a ce premier volet, et le second qui se passera 10 ans plus tard a peu près. Le plan de Raist ? ben le voila Il fait pas dans le diplomatique le Raistlin lol. Merci pour tes vœux, je te les souhaite aussi, très en retard mais très sincèrement

Shandra merci pour ta review ! et pour tes compliments ! tu vas me faire rougir c'est vrai que Dragon Lance est très bien pour le slash mais peu connaissent les livres je crois (par rapport a HP par exemple) donc… moi-même je n'ai écris du DL que parce que j'avais lu quelques fics dessus, mais je suppose que mes persos doivent être OOC… je ne connais pas très bien les bouquins . . Lol je vois que le leitmotiv de Dal' et du plaisir physique est bien présent Plus tard promis. Si j'ai mis R c'est surtout pour le contexte, la violence… mais il y aura des lemons.. par contre ce sera très loin dans les chapitres. Damian va avoir un rôle de plus en plus important et je ne laisserai pas tomber le perso d'autres personnages originaux vont aussi arriver…

Corenn oO pas la peine ! voila la suite et puis il suffit de me laisser des reviews pour que je vainque ma lenteur légendaire -

Vengeance

Chapitre neuf

Les flammes montaient enveloppant totalement l'auberge.

Cette auberge, ou il avait passé toute sa courte vie dans les bras des différents voyageurs qui s'y arrêtaient, cesserait bientôt d'exister.

Il ne ressentait rien en la voyant brûler, ni joie, ni tristesse, pas plus qu'il n'enviait les autres enfants maintenant libres, leur bourreau étant mort par les soins de son nouveau maître.

Il ne connaissait pas la liberté, elle ne lui manquait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était apprendre la magie, rester en esclavage pour cela lui paraissait d'une logique à toute épreuve.

- Tu es content ? Cette bauge comme tu l'appelles est détruite et tous les clients plus l'aubergiste sont devenus de jolies tas de cendres.

- Oui mais malheureusement il y a plein d'autres endroits ou ...

- Il n'empêche que tu me dois une compensation. Je n'étais pas obligé de faire ça

Dalamar hocha la tête, docile. Il savait ce que son shalafi entendait par la.

* * *

Des sensations de brûlures intérieures de plus en plus denses envahirent l'elfe qui hurla se cambrant dans les bras de Raistlin. Celui ci arrêta son incantation et sa victime s'évanouit, son corps totalement épuisé par la douleur.

Installant confortablement son apprenti près du feu de camp, l'humain se retourna vers sa dernière acquisition.

Il ne semblait pas étonné outre mesure par la scène qu'il venait de surprendre mais plutôt résigné, d'ailleurs il s'avança de lui même vers le mage.

- As tu déjà été torturé ?

- Non mais j'ai assisté à certaines séances lorsque l'un de nous ne voulait pas obéir

- Je vois ... As tu déjà pratiqué la magie ?

- Non maître

- Comment sais tu si cela va te plaire ?

- Je le sens ... et puis ... les mages savent lire et écrire ...

- Aimerais tu apprendre ?

- Oh oui maître !

Raistlin observa un instant le petit garçon qui le contemplait avec de grands yeux mi enthousiasmés mi apeurés. Dalamar devait être aussi mignon à son age. En tout cas la ressemblance était frappante.

- Puisque nous avons un peu de temps ...

Et c'est ainsi qu'en plein milieu d'une forêt sombre et inquiétante, la plus maléfique des robes noires commença à enseigner l'alphabet à un gamin de dix ans.

A suivre


End file.
